Happiness and Heartbreak
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: A story that was two, but I remade into one, I don't really know what to write here, but please, check it out, and I really hope you like it. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Hello! I had two stories originally but I got the idea into my head to put them together, making them a whole new story! I really hope you enjoy it, the title is bellow this note.**

Happiness and Heartbreak

Prologue:

_Quiet footsteps echoed through the air. Two figures stopped. "Is the sacrifice ready?" Asked one, an echidna. "Yes, the tribe is waiting." The echidna sighed and turned to the chameleon, "Will this sacrifice please the gods and ensure my child is healthy?" "I don't know." "Let us go and see." The echidna's lip curled, "If it doesn't do that then at least we're getting rid of those arrogant hedgehogs." The chameleon followed the echidna outside to a stake with fire wood piled around it. Tied to the stake was a hedgehog, she had black fur, a white t-shirt, a mane of crimson fur around her neck, orange stripes on her spikes, and golden eyes. An echidna from somewhere in the crowd threw a rock at her, soon, all of them were. She was getting scarred badly, but she didn't flinch once, she just stared, unblinkingly, at the echidna chief forging his way through the crowd with a torch. "Are you going to plea for your life?" Asked one echidna mockingly. "I have no need to, I will always come back." "TORCH HER!" Yelled someone, it became a chant, the chief echidna threw the torch, everyone cheered as the hedgehog's fur ignited. But she didn't scream, she looked at the sky, smiled, then laughed as the flames enveloped her._

_As the sun rose the next day, the chameleon made himself invisible, he went to the stake carrying a jar, he started to collect the ashes, he could tell which ones were the victim's, he could sense them. He then went quite a distance away from the tribes current settlement and came into a mountain pass, gravestones were everywhere, each was marked as unknown, but gave a description of the person who was now ashes. The chameleon knelt and buried the jar, then he got a slab of stone and wrote her description on it. He then knelt in front of the knew grave and murmured some prayers, ending in, "Rest in peace." Then he stood, turned, and started heading back to the tribe._

48 Years later...

Knuckles sighed and leaned back against the Master Emerald, solitude. On this particular day he didn't want any of it. How he envied Sonic's freedom to roam without a single thought or care about duty. Still, the Master Emerald was more important, more important than running around for no reason. He sighed, how many times had those thoughts gone around his head? He'd lost count. Putting up a barrier around the Master Emerald he went for a walk around Angel Island. The walk he took daily took him through forest and into the mountains, but unlike the other days were he went down the other side and then proceeded to go over the waterfall back to the Master Emerald altar, he tripped. Getting up and dusting himself off he curiously went to see what he had tripped on. It was a worn looking stone, digging a bit, he found it was a gravestone, "Unknown? Ashes?" He dug down deeper and found a slightly cracked jar. "Unknown... hmm..." He absently went back and put it near the Master Emerald before going off to re-start his walk. The lid of the jar wiggled slightly, then came off and fell to the ground. The Master Emerald glowed slightly as the ashes rose from the jar and started to assemble themselves into a vague form...

**Author note: Hey! Well I don't think that was too bad, but review if you agree or think otherwise, I really don't care if you don't like it, because if I enjoy that means I'll write it anyway. But thank you to all who review with nice things to say. Pity to all who don't like it. **


	2. Pamilyn

Chapter 1: Pamilyn

Knuckles came back from his walk and saw the familiar form of a bat, ("Rouge." He growled), fighting a hedgehog he had never seen before. As the jewel thief flew off, threatening to bring Shadow next time, Knuckles approached the stranger. The hedgehog was female, and over her white muscle shirt, she wore a black leather biker jacket, and flare-cuffed black jeans. "Who are you?" Her golden eyes instantly locked onto his violet eyes. "I am Pamilyn."

_Dustcloud's POV:_

_Whoo boy, today has been very strange I'll admit, but... oh great, the phone just HAD to ring. _"Hello?" "Hey Dustcloud!" "Knuckles!" I smiled at my adoptive brother in delight, it had been awhile since we'd seen each other. "How are you?" "I'm good. Um... do you mind if I came over later today? With a friend?" I smiled, "Julie-Su?" My adoptive brother gave a playful frown, "Nope, she's off searching for Rouge to give her a beating." I chuckled, "She had another go at stealing the Master?" Knuckles smiled, "Yes she did, the friend I'm bringing over is a hedgehog." "Sonic?" "No. She's a girl, you'll meet her soon enough, I'll be there at..." I see him look at a clock behind him, "... 2:00, is that okay?" I check the calendar, "Sure, we have nothing scheduled today." I heard a crash from the living room, and that made me wince. "What's wrong?" Asked Knuckles, looking concerned, after checking I slap a hand over my face. "What is it?" Asked Knuckles, looking alarmed, I quieted his fears by explaining, "It's Thunderfist, apparently he scheduled something for today." "What?" "Endless gaming, he's in a bit of a fit because Princess Peach beat him in Mario Kart Wii." "Princess Peach?" "You know Sonic's rival from that place you can only get to through Subspace?" "Yeah, Mario. Why?" "Princess Peach is one of the people from that world. But she's not here, he was racing some ghost she put online and it beat him, he was playing Bowser so he's in a bit of a temper."

Knuckles looked like he thought I was crazy, "Okay... Well, see you soon." "You too cuz." He hung up and so did I.

_End Dustcloud's POV._

"Hey Thunderfist!" "What?" Asked Thunderfist furiously pressing buttons on his controller. Dustcloud paused his game and then clicked the TV screen, it became black. "HEY!" Thunderfist jumped up, he might have spiked fists like Knuckles, but unlike Knuckles, his gloves had individual fingers. "Knuckles is coming over today with a friend." "Oh, a friend eh? I'd better get ready." Dustcloud shook his head, amused, as Thunderfist changed from angry, to busy as he went to get himself ready. "Sometimes that guy could be fifteen different people." Dustcloud said as soon as Thunderfist disappeared upstairs. "Well, I'd better get ready too." And Dustcloud headed out to get some kind of food, as he knew that Thunderfist would most likely invite all their friends over for a party.

**Author note: MWAHAHAHA! A cliffhanger! What exactly is Pamilyn? Does Shadow have another sister? Find out all this and more in the next chapter of Happiness and Heartbreak!**


	3. Introduce Me

Chapter 2: Introduce me

Shadow felt thoroughly bad tempered as he answered his phone, "Hello?" He snapped. "Hey Shadow!" It was Thunderfist, "Thunder!" Shadow's bad mood evaporated in an instant, Thunderfist and Shadow were very good friends, "What's wrong? In a bad mood?" "I was until you called." Said Shadow smiling faintly, "Hmm... well Dustcloud and I are going to have a party, you're invited, be here at 1:50." "1:50?" "Yeah, it's a surprise..." Thunderfist grinned slyly and said adieu. "See you there!" "You too." Shadow hung up, now, should he wear his black jeans with the red splatters on them? Or the red jeans with the black splatters on them?

_At 2:00..._

Pamilyn looked at Dustcloud and Thunderfist's house with interest, "And they live by themselves?" "Yeah, except for when I come over." Said Knuckles going up the steps to the porch, "Then why do they need a mansion?" "Because..." Knuckles paused, hand raised to knock, "You know what, I actually don't know why they need a mansion." Knuckles confessed, knocking three times. He heard a scuffle and muffled giggles. Pamilyn raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said they were the only ones inside." She said, Knuckles scratched an itch on his arm, "So did I." The door opened to reveal a brown echidna with lovely amber eyes, he had gloves like Sonic's and then his shoes were like Knuckles', but the coloring was yellow black and purple. "Knuckles! Come in." Dustcloud led them through the lovely hallway to the living room, (which was rather large as well) Knuckles stared, mouth agape, at all the people. "Dustcloud I thought we were only visiting!" Dustcloud shrugged apologetically. "Well Thunderfist invited them, I didn't." Knuckles groaned, "Great, just great." "So this is your friend?" Asked Thunderfist, having come over. Pamilyn gave a slight smile, not exactly knowing how to act. "Yes, Pamilyn, meet Thunderfist, Thunderfist, Pamilyn." Thunderfist did a ridiculously low bow and took Pamilyn's hand, and kissed it.

"It's very nice to meet you Pamilyn." Said Thunderfist, grinning. "It's very nice to meet you too Thunderfist." "Come and meet my friends!" He said, dragging her off before Knuckles could object. Dustcloud turned to his adoptive guardian brother, "So... how did you meet her?"

"And this is my girlfriend, Amber." Said Thunderfist, Amber looked like a female version of Sonic with green hair, black shirt, red pants, and red eyes. "Hello Pamilyn." Said Amber smiling. The other females (and one male) that Thunderfist had introduced her to near the snack table were as follows: Serijiva, Christopher, Spark, and Flame. All were immensely nice to Pamilyn. "So Pamilyn. Were do you come from?" Pamilyn, unaware of what a shock they would get from the answer, readily replied, "I was born on the ARK, but I was ejected because I wasn't perfect." Everyone in the room froze. She looked around at all the faces turned to her, "What's wrong?" Tails answered, "Well, the ARK, Shadow was born on it, so was Flame, and that, that was fifty-two years ago."

**Author note: Hee hee hee hee, chapter two, hope you liked it!**


	4. Elementals

Chapter 3: Elementals

Dustcloud was the first to speak after the twenty minutes of silence. "Okay, you know we've been quiet for twenty minutes right?" Asked Dustcloud, everyone looked at him, "I know you were all shocked about Pamilyn being from the ARK..." He got no farther as Knuckles said, "Actually I was thinking about the Master Emerald." "I was thinking about those poor chillidogs on the table." "I was thinking about shooting something." Said Shadow, crossing his arms. Everyone decided they'd better distract him from that. "What is she then? Is she my sister or what?" Asked Flame. Dustcloud turned to Knuckles, "Hey Knuckles, could you tell me how you met her?"

Knuckles cleared his throat, noticing everyone staring at him like some alien, "Well... I was taking my daily walk around the island... stuff it hedgehog!" Said Knuckles as Sonic started to giggle. "Anyway, as I was saying, and then I tripped." The narration was interrupted for five minutes as Sonic started to laugh uncontrollably until Knuckles gave him a black eye and split lip, Amy gave Knuckles death glares as he returned to his previous position. "Now, as I was saying, after dusting myself off I found I'd tripped on a stone, after digging, I found it was a grave stone." Cream let out a muffled cry of terror, and Tails started to go pale. "It said unknown, had a description of the person buried, but I didn't read it, and said what was buried was ashes, so digging a bit deeper, I found a cracked jar, I put it by the Master Emerald and went back to my walk, when I returned, Pamilyn was fighting Rouge, that's all that happened." Said Knuckles shrugging before leaning back into the wall. Dustcloud looked pale, "Knuckles, was the jar still by the altar?" Knuckles thought for a second, "No it wasn't." He finally concluded. Flame looked from Dustcloud, to Knuckles, to Pamilyn, "What's wrong?" She asked, Dustcloud sat down on the sofa, "Okay, are any of you familiar with the legend of the Elementals?"

After a few more minutes of silence everyone except Shadow said no, all eyes turned to Shadow in surprise, "Well, since it isn't new news to Shadow would you explain?" One death glare from Shadow provided the answer. "Okay then, the Elementals, I have the legend in that book of mine in my library, it's called, _Legends of Angel island and Lower Mobius._" Dustcloud paused, "I actually think that I have one of the three existing copies, but anyway, I'll be back in a second." Dustcloud disappeared. "What are the elementals?" Asked Pamilyn, Flame interrupted before Shadow could open his mouth, "Let's just wait for Dustcloud to come back." So they waited for ten minutes, Sonic munching, Tails making blueprints, and Cream playing with Cheese, everyone else stood in silence. Dustcloud came back, carrying an ancient looking book. He dropped it onto the coffee table which rattled dangerously from the weight, after flipping through it he finally smiled, "Okay, here is the legend of the elementals."

**Author note: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS! Hope you enjoyed this extremely ludicrous chapter, in the next we get to hear the legend of the elementals! Ooh exciting! Nope, boring and dusty, at least, to the gang. **


	5. The Legend

Chapter 4: The Legend

_In the olden days, the days were echidnas lived in tribes and the lower Mobians lived in harmony with the rat kings bellow the surface, the Elementals ruled over all, keeping peace, they had come during a time of need, in the form of seven heroes, the hedgehog, the ruler of space and matter, the echidna, the ruler of chaos and healing, the cat, the ruler of fire and earth, the fox, the ruler of wind and time, the rabbit, the ruler of water and light, the chameleon, the ruler of shadows and steel, and the bat, ruler of purity and stone. They held together the peace of the world, until evil passed, they could not be killed, burn them, drown them, blast them, no matter what, they only had to be near chaos energy, ambient even, to be able to reform and return. After the evil passed, they would be like any mortal in terms of death. And so the seven heroes died, old, having fulfilled their duty, saving the land from a terror known as Perfect Chaos, they will rise again when needed, when Perfect Chaos does not only use the powers of hate, but all of the chaos energy of the world, will these seven heroes arise to save our world. They shall always be the same, the hedgehog, the echidna, the cat, the fox, the rabbit, the chameleon, and the bat. _

Dustcloud closed the book. Sonic was the first to speak, "So you think Pamilyn is one of these... Elementals?" Asked Sonic, Dustcloud confirmed by inclining his head, "Yes, the elemental of space and matter." Then he turned to Pamilyn, "Can you remember anything past fighting Rouge?" He asked urgently, surprised, Pamilyn fell into her memories, _sun... darkness... fire... laughter... stones... echidnas... a chameleon... the night sky... rope... a village... pleas... screams... blood... _Pamilyn felt a sharp pain in her knees a second after crying out, she realized she had fallen to the floor, hands clutching her head, "Make it stop... the images..." She murmured, but they continued. _Cruel laughter... steel... pain... movement... a child... water... hatred... darkness... fire... sun... stones... laughter... echidnas... a chameleon... the night sky... rope... _The same images continued to whirl around her tortured mind as she tried in vain to block it out, "Make it stop!" She moaned, she heard a gentle sound, "Chao!" A cool feeling spread from her forehead to every part of her body, the images receded, and she blacked out.

**Author note: Thank you Caos Gal55592 for your reviews and support. I hope everyone loved this chapter! Because if you didn't I'll cry and refuse to update this story for a week! Just joking.**


	6. Memories

Chapter 5: Memories

Pamilyn heard muffled voices, "Is she okay?" "Charmy take the blanket off her face she isn't dead!" After a few muffled squabbles Pamilyn's face felt a lot cooler, she opened her eyes, a tiny little white chao floated over her, it smiled, "Chao chao!" She smiled at it, "Are you okay?" Pamilyn sat up and saw Flame. "Oh... yes, I suppose." "What happened?" Everyone was now in the bedroom, they turned their attention to her, "I had, some images..." She massaged her closed eyelids as the chao landed on her lap and sat, tiny hands in it's lap. "I saw, the sun, then darkness, fire, laughter, stones, echidnas, a chameleon, the night sky, rope, a village, people making pleas to me, screaming people... blood..." She seemed to be attacked by pain at that moment as she pressed her hands into her forehead for awhile before continuing, "... someone laughing cruelly, steel, pain, movement, a child, water, hatred, and then it would start again, in a different order..." She opened her eyes, everyone had unconsciously leaned in closer to hear better, except Shadow, he was closer to her bed than the others, leaning against the wall near the bed post so he was okay. "What could it mean?" Asked Flame, looking at Dustcloud, her boyfriend, his brow creased, "Well... I think those are some of her memories, I think she's been killed at least three times judging from what she said." Charmy seemed to inch away from her, "Does that mean she has a virus we could catch so we'd die too?" He asked, Vector slapped a hand over his face, "No Charmy, it means you're as dim witted as ever." Charmy looked indignant, "Hey!"

They had relocated to the back yard porch and were now eating dinner, (Pizza to be precise) and the small hero chao was floating over Pamilyn's shoulder. Knuckles had been eying it for awhile, "Dustcloud, did your legend thing say anything about the hedgehog having a chao?" Dustcloud smiled, "I actually don't know, because some of the page is torn out, I just skipped the part that wasn't there and went to the next line." Shadow interrupted, "Then someone didn't want you knowing about it." Said Shadow quietly. "Hm... you could be right, but let's check the other two copies before we get to that conclusion."

While the boys went to find out about that, Pamilyn and the girls stayed at the mansion. Rouge of course proposed they play truth or dare. They spun the bottle, it pointed to Amy, "Okay Amy..." Said Rouge grinning cheerfully, "Truth or dare?" "Dare." Said Amy. "Hmm... I dare you to write an anonymous letter to Sonic telling him you hate him." Amy wailed, but got pen and paper and started to write, "Amy...?" She looked up, "Oh!" She spun the bottle, it landed on Cream. "Truth or dare Cream?" "Truth." She said smiling, "Okay, um... Have you ever kissed, or gone on a date, with Tails?" Cream blushed deeply, "Yes, we kissed yesterday, and he took me on a date last week." "Awww... so sweet!" Said Amy giggling, Cream spun the bottle.

Blaze was the receiver, "Truth or dare Ms. Blaze?" Asked Cream, "Dare." Said Blaze, not wanting to reveal she had kissed Silver the other night. "Okay, let's see..." She and Cheese had a whispered discussion then they came to an agreement, "We dare you to hug and kiss Chaos." Said Cream giggling, Blaze paled, "W...What?" "Chaos!" Called Rouge, he was there in a few seconds, "What?" Blaze stood up shakily, and performed her part. Chaos seemed surprised, "Is that all?" He asked, they nodded, "It was part of the game." "Well no thank you, silly mortals." Murmured Chaos disappearing. Blaze was red in the face, the bottle spun, and landed on Pamilyn. "Truth or dare?" "Truth." "Have you ever liked a boy?" Asked Blaze, Pamilyn looked surprised, but she thought for a second, "Yes..." She said slowly. "Oooh... who is it?" But now Pamilyn grinned triumphantly, "Oh no you don't, I already answered your question truthfully."

When the boys came back the girls were playing Bloody Mary at (surprisingly) Cream's suggestion. Pamilyn came out of the bathroom looking pale, "What's wrong?" Asked Silver, Pamilyn shook her head momentarily, grabbed a nearby garbage bin, and vomited, the boys looked alarmed, "What happened?!" Pamilyn wiped her mouth, "Bloody Mary..." Dustcloud explained, "Oh, what about her?" "The girls told me to ask a question, and... I don't know why... I asked, I asked if I would die when the evil descended." The whole group had a hushed air, "And what was the reply?" Asked Dustcloud, "Yes... I am going to die." The girls burst out of the bathroom, "YES! I KNEW YOU LOVED ME SONIC!" Yelled Amy launching herself onto him, "AAAARGH!" They hastily decided to get some snacks while Sonic dealt with Amy.

**Author note: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**


	7. SOOORY!

SSSSSOOOOOORRRRY! I haven't updated because I am still writing the next chapter, so don't worry, it is coming, there's just been a... delay... of sorts. So PLEASE be patient!


	8. Elemental two

**Author's note: I am so sorry for not updating for so long, SORRY! Please check out the poll I have on my profile.**

Chapter 6: Elemental two

_She tossed and turned, the moonlight shone through her window, illuminating her sweaty form, she mumbled unintelligibly in her sleep... "Leave him alone!" She screamed at the being in front of her, faceless, it laughed, no visible mouth was there to show the source of the noise, she shuddered, the lifeless form of a red chameleon hung from the beings hand. "Now why should I? He's already dead." She let out a strangled sob, "No! Kendan..." _

Pamilyn sat up, sweating and breathing hard, it took her a few moments to recognize her surroundings. She breathed a sigh of relief before someone knocked on the door, "Come... come in." Amber pushed open the door, seeing Pamilyn's condition she suddenly changed how she was standing, legs apart, hands on hips, she asked what in the world was wrong. "N... Nothing." She stammered, "Uh uh, you can't fool me, something or other happened, I want to know what it is exactly, what happened?" She asked, it was more of an order than a question, Pamilyn hesitated, then said, "It was just... just a bad dream." Amber raised an eyebrow but didn't pursue the matter. "Well, I came to tell you that breakfast is ready." Pamilyn suddenly had a dreadful thoughts, "Everyone... they're not...?" Amber looked puzzled, "Yeah, everyone is still here." Pamilyn groaned, "What's wrong?" "Everyone is going to ask questions." Then Amber snapped her fingers, "I've got a great idea! It will distract them for most of the day, everyone will bring someone from their past, their own personal past, you know, that only they know about. It will keep them busy most of the morning." Pamilyn smiled, "Thank you Amber." "Oh don't mention it." She said walking out of the room.

Everyone had already finished breakfast when Pamilyn came down. "Whoa..." She had on a dark purple t-shirt, dark brown jeans, and then a little bit of white eye shadow, "Nice going darlin', the boys are gapin'." Said Rouge, winking at the Elemental. Pamilyn flushed, she hadn't expected this much attention. "Good morning?" She said cautiously.

They snapped out of their dazes, "Oh... uh... good morning." She sat down, uncomfortably aware of their eyes on her, Amber saved her by announcing her idea. "Good idea!" Said Thunderfist, clapping his hands, "I know who I'm going to bring!" Dustcloud grinned, "I know who I'm going to bring as well!"

_Later, everyone has brought someone, or no one at all..._

It was as follows:

Espio had brought an old friend

Vector had brought his little brother who was taller than him

Charmy hadn't brought anyone

Vanilla brought her husband

Cream brought her parents and one of Cheese's friends

Amy brought her dad

Sonic brought a friend from his hometown on Christmas Island

Tails brought his parents

Shadow didn't bring anyone

Rouge brought Agent Topaz of G.U.N

Knuckles brought his dad

Omega brought no one

Dustcloud brought Thunderfist

Thunderfist brought Dustcloud

Amber brought one of her ex-boyfriends

Flame brought her boyfriend (he's from some other time, virtual cookie to whoever can guess who it is!)

Blaze brought a friend of hers from the future named Solo

Silver had brought Flame, who was his girlfriend (good for you all who guessed!)

and then Pamilyn didn't bring anyone.

So everyone was milling around in the living room again and Knuckles was trying to explain to his Dad that it was a party, it wasn't a war counsel to protect the Master Emerald from some kind of invasion. "Hey Uncle Locke! Long time no see!" Said Thunderfist enthusiastically thumping Locke's back, Locke looked thoroughly disapproving, "I see." And Amy was laughing with her Dad, a white hedgehog wearing a cowboy hat and boots, along with the belt, "You sure you don't want me to carry you bridal style to your wedding? It would look great in the streets!" Insisted her father, laughing, Amy declined, almost doubled up in mirth. Sonic was laughing with his friend, a male pheonix who had been one of his childhood friends. "...And then, this old lady goes in front of the brute and says, "My aren't you a sensitive fellow!" And kicks him in the shin!" Sonic and his pheonix friend rolled around, laughing.

But Pamilyn seemed particularly interested in the black chameleon that Espio had brought, the two lizards were exchanging news from the ninja community when Pamilyn finally came over, "You, you're Kendan aren't you?" Espio looked from one to the other, "How does she know your name?" "Pamilyn!" The black chameleon embraced her, "It's been awhile since I've seen you! How are you doing? How many times have you kicked the bucket since we last met?" He asked, orange eyes shining, "Let's see... three times." "Three! Impressive, I've kicked it five." "No!" "Yes." Espio interrupted their happy exchange, "Okay what is going on here!" Everything stopped, and everyone turned, Pamilyn blushed, "Um..." Then Dustcloud laughed, "Oh good! Now we know and have found two Elementals." Everyone turned to him which was a relief for Pamilyn and Kendan. "Kendan is the ruler of shadows and steel, am I right?" "Yes." "And Pamilyn is the ruler of space and matter, right again?" "Right." The hero chao floated over to the Elementals and hovered over Pamilyn's shoulder.

Locke broke the silence, "Elementals? I've read about them." Now everyone looked at him in disbelief, "And from observing Kendan, I think that he knows were some of the others are." Kendan smiled at Locke, "Yes I do, Knuckles is one." "WHAT?!" "Oh yes, echidna, ruler of chaos and healing, you've displayed that quite a few times have you not?" Asked Kendan, looking amused at the guardians reaction. "How can he be a guardian and an Elemental?" Asked Silver, arm wrapped around Flame, seemingly oblivious to the glares from Shadow that he was receiving.


	9. Elemental three, so near

Chapter 7: Elemental three, so near...

Knuckles of course was at a complete loss, "How am I supposed to be an Elemental without knowing?" He asked, still confused. Kidona smiled, "Well you see Devano..." "Why do you keep calling me that?" Interrupted Knuckles, Kidona smiled, "Well, that is your true name, for some reason you actually died, but your energy found another physical body to call home soon enough, because of your current level of development, you haven't regained your memories of us yet, all the Elemental echidnas had your fist spurs." "So the knuckle clan were all Elementals?" Asked Knuckles, "Yes Devano. We can teach you how to use your undeveloped powers for battle." Pamilyn objected, "Kidona, he's supposed to find them out for himself." "Yes but he has had so long a period of his life without any fellow Elementals." "But I was there." "You were ashes!" "But I was still on his island." After much arguing, they decided to start teaching Knuckles only after they found another Elemental.

"How many more are there to find?" Asked Thunderfist, excited at the fact he was related to a hero who's praises were sung in ancient books. "Four more. The cat, the fox, the rabbit, and the bat." "Sure it isn't Rouge?" Joked Blaze. Rouge shot her a withering glare, "Sure it isn't you?" That silenced the cat princess.

And so their search for the other Elementals began. Dustcloud always had a notebook and pencil and was furiously scribbling. Kidona smiled, "Okay, what are you doing scholar?" Dustcloud looked pleased at the name Kidona had given him, "Well, you see that the adventures of the Elementals have to be recorded, what history this will make!" Thunderfist laughed, "Would you like me to see if you could get your own palace and become a professor of history?" He playfully asked. Dustcloud smiled and shrugged. "I don't see why not."

After two weeks of fruitless searching Pamilyn received a faint pull, "I think I've located someone." Said Pamilyn smiling. Immediately they set off, Dustcloud grabbing a pen this time and another book.

They found a mansion, it would have been perfect for halloween, it had the same spooky air. Kidona looked uneasy, "Are you sure about this?" He asked, Pamilyn smiled, "You can stay out here if you want, I thought you were the master of steel and shadows?" "Yes but that doesn't mean I have to like them." He pouted, rubbing his arms. Pamilyn rolled her eyes, "Come on Knuckles." "Pamilyn you have to start calling him Devano." "No I don't." "Why not?" "Because until he has gotten his memories back it will be useless to call him by a name he rejects as his, and Knuckles sounds tons better to me than Devano, which sounds Italian." Kidona pursed his lips. "And what does mine sound like?" "Some kind of city." Kidona colored. "Pamilyn... " "What?" "What do you think your name sounds like?" "I don't know." She said after a moment of thinking. "What do YOU think it sounds like." And before he could stop himself he said, "A kind of beautiful flower." Amy, Rouge, Cream, and Blaze started to make noises and think of romantic love scenes. The two Elementals, chameleon and hedgehog had started blushing, their faces as red as Knuckles, and that's saying something.

Rouge called out, "Hey guys, is this your Elemental?" Everyone crowded into the dark room, eerily lit by the liquid in a suspended animation capsule, Shadow looked on in silence. "Shady what's on your mind?" Asked Rouge, Shadow growled slightly. "Yes, what IS on your mind?" Asked Flame, Shadow frowned, "Nothing." "Oh come on Shadow, whenever you get that look on your face and that darkened look in your eyes you are thinking of something." Said his sister, legs spread, hands on hips.

"It's nothing that concerns you." "Oh I get it, is it that Rouge kissed you while we were gone." Rouge started to giggle as Shadow looked ready to explode. "No, that isn't it." He forced from between clenched teeth. Flame looked unconvinced. The figure in the capsule was a bat. "I would have expected Leeza to be hidden in a cave or something." Said Pamilyn, she raised her hand, "Chaos aeging." The glass became worn looking, the metal rusted, then it fell to pieces. Pamilyn lowered her hand, "Better." She lifted the bat out, then, a frown crept over her face. "What is it?" Asked Kidona. "This looks like Leeza, but I'm sensing a different presence inside his body." "Why are almost all the Elementals boys?" Pouted Amy. Pamilyn frowned, "Shut up Amy, something serious is going on here."

Kidona came over and sank his hand into Leeza's body's chest, everyone stared as the flesh closed around his hand, "Leeza isn't in here, his sister is." "His sister? But she died approximately 4,000 years ago." Said Pamilyn. Kidona looked grim, "I know, I suspect Leeza switched places with her, soul wise. Leeza is dead, we have his sister, Zeezi." "Why do both their names have a z in it?" Asked Charmy for no apparent reason. "I don't know. But we're going to have to find Trick before Zeezi wakes up, she won't like having a male body." Said Kidona.

"Who's Trick?" "The rabbit, he's a mage, so he'll be able to convert Leeza's body into a girls so Zeezi will be comfortable, my only regret is that I won't ever see or talk to Leeza again." Pamilyn sighed. "Oh well, life has it's ups and downs and we may not like them, but we can influence them to an extent."

**Author note: I don't know why I put almost all my author notes at the bottom, but WHO CARES?! Certainly not me, actually wait, why would I have put the above if I didn't care? SO CONFUSING! But I really hope you like this story, all the best, CrazyNutSquirrel**


	10. Trick the mage

Chapter 8: Trick the mage

The brown rabbit brushed his white hair out of his eyes, "Okay, Pamilyn, you were always confusing but this... is CONFUSING!" Pamilyn smiled, "You're a mage." "Yes I know I'm a mage!" "Then do what you do best, work a little magic." Trick sighed, "Fine, don't blame me if something goes wrong from stress." Kendan rolled his eyes, "You were always stressed." Trick glared at him, "Shut up Kendan." Kendan smirked, "So says the pathetic bunny." "I. am. not. a. BUNNY!" Trick ended his rage with a roar. Leeza's body was converted and now looked exactly like Zeezi's, "Heh heh heh... He always does better magic when he's really happy, or really really angry, and Kendan has ticked him off. I just hope Trick doesn't turn him into a carrot like he did last time, he almost ate Kendan..." Said Pamilyn, calmly watching the two, "Well if worst comes to worst I can just save him and stash him in the fridge."

Said Pamilyn thoughtfully. "I'D FREEZE!" Yelled Kendan. "If I didn't like you I would put you in the freezer, consider yourself lucky." Said Pamilyn solemnly. "Yeah right." Said Kendan, a note of sarcasm in his voice. Pamilyn gasped dramatically, "Did I hear... SARCASM?! From... KENDAN THE CHAMELEON??" Asked Pamilyn, putting emphasis on Kendan's name, "Hardy hardy har har." "Kendan... oh Kendan..." Called Trick, sounding sinister. "What is it boinkers?" Trick gave a painful looking grin, "Have you ever been a head of lettuce before?" He asked, feigning curiosity. "No, and I would like to be." Trick looked confused, "But you told me you hated lettuce?"

"Hey, things change don't they boinkers? I did. I now think lettuce is the greatest thing in the world." When Trick turned away Pamilyn whispered in Kendan's ear, "Is it really?" Kendan whispered back, "No, but it gets the old coot wondering."

Pamilyn smiled, "Well you are very funny Kendan, I have to give you that at least." Kendan smiled, "Thank you." Pamilyn smirked, "I mean how couldn't I?" "I guess it's just my good looks." Said Kendan. "You wish."

A dark figure looked through his portals at the gathered Elementals. "Trick... Kendan... Pamilyn... Knuckles... Zeezi... when you find your missing team mates your fate will be sealed, your doom certain." He turned, "Find them, and when they are together kill them." A creature in the shadow's moved, a voice like nails screeching down a chalkboard sounded, "Yes master."

**Author note: Who is this new piece in the game? A pawn or a king? Stay tuned to find out. Read and review!**


	11. Bloody knives

Chapter 9: Bloody knives

**Author note: There isn't a new elemental? What is going on?! There has been a new one almost every single chapter! Oh well... :) To clear up the problem with Kendan being called Kidona, Kendan is his real name, but he was born and called Kidona, Pamilyn prefers Kendan to Kidona but she will sometimes slip. **

Pamilyn woke up feeling sick. She staggered to the bathroom, her legs feeling weak, and threw up. Then she got dressed in a light pink sleeveless sweater, a magenta skirt, white gloves, and grey boots. She went downstairs. Everyone leapt up. "Who are you?" Asked Kendan. Pamilyn blinked, confused, "What do you mean? You've been with me for the past couple of weeks."

"Pamilyn? What happened to you?" "What do you mean?" She asked, slightly frightened now, Amber handed her a hand mirror. All her orange markings were gone. The mirror shattered as it hit the floor, Pamilyn stumbled backwards, "No... what's happened to me?" Trick coughed. "I know."

Everyone looked at him, "She, like all other female Elementals, have a time when they loose their markings, showing they are now close to being fully fledged, when they are fully fledged... they are at full power and usually obtain a mark on the back of their hand. Do you have one on your hand Pamilyn?" She shook her head. "Then Pamilyn is close to reaching her full potential."

Zeezi was having some fruit salad, "Hey Pamilyn." "Hi Zeezi." "How are you?" "Good, except for this little shock, you?" "Absolutely great, it's nice not being dead. I only wish Leeza wasn't." "Same here." Shadow suddenly grabbed Silver and pulled him out. They heard whacking sounds. And something that made them think that Shadow was telling Silver not to touch his sister, seeing as she and Dustcloud were boyfriend and girlfriend at that present moment. "OKAY OKAY! JEEZ!" They heard Silver yell.

Pamilyn, Amber, Blaze, Flame, Shade, and Zeezi were outside playing a game of truth or dare, again, Kendan was sleeping by the pool, he had accompanied them because he hadn't wanted to go with the guys to watch Sonic race Silver and Shadow, Shadow hadn't wanted to go along either, but Amy had dragged him, Rouge was in the house getting some snacks.

"Let's play while we wait for Rouge." Said Flame. She spun the bottle, it pointed at Shade, who chose truth, "Tell us who you like." Said Flame grinning like a devil. Shade blinked, then said, "Shadow." "I told him you liked him!" Said Flame in a triumphant voice. Shade spun the bottle, it pointed at Amber, who also chose truth. "What did you hide in my room?" "Darn it! I hid some perfume, the one you want but said you would wait for." "I knew it."

Amber spun it, it pointed to Blaze who chose truth, "Have you and Silver ever gone on a date?" Blaze went red, "Yes..." "When?" "Guys she doesn't have to answer that!" Said Pamilyn, "She'd be putting it off, we'd ask her in the next game." Said Rouge coming and sitting down. Blaze stuttered, "B...b..before you and he were boyfriend and girlfriend for awhile, and l...la..last week." She said. Amber grinned. "Excellent!" It pointed to Rouge, who chose truth, not really considering what they might ask her. "Ever kissed Knuckles?" "Yup, sixteen times this week." Said Rouge without a care, leaning back. "You kept count?!" "Yeah, that guy might be gullible but he sure knows how to kiss a girl." They spun the bottle a last time, and it pointed at Pamilyn, Rouge and the other girls got devil grins. "W...what?" Asked Pamilyn nervously. "Truth or dare Pamilyn?" She chose dare so they wouldn't ask her who she liked. Rouge's grin grew wider.

"What?" "I dare you... to kiss Kendan. But wake him up first." Pamilyn's eyes grew wide and round. "B..but...!" "No buts, you are playing this game and you chose dare, so go complete your dare!" Pamilyn stood up, and, swallowing nervously, shook Kendan awake, he opened one eye. "What?" Pamilyn didn't answer, she just bent down quickly and gave him a kiss, "TIME BENDER!"

She disappeared, in time, she was very embarrassed. Kendan put his fingers to his lips surprised. The other girls were giggling like fiends. "Were's Pamilyn?" He asked, "The house." Said Rouge, knowing that was were Pamilyn would come back to.

Pamilyn rushed out before Kendan had gone two paces. "THEY'VE BEEN CAPTURED!" She screamed. Kendan stopped her, "Captured by who?" He asked urgently. "And who's been captured?" Asked Flame. "Dustcloud and the others." "How do you know?" "I went back in time I wasn't focusing, I saw them get captured by some beast covered in black flames, it was huge! And it went to Eggman's base, it's master would deliver the heroes to Eggman at an arena if Eggman paid enough it said, then it vanished!"

"What arena?" "Obscurum death trap." Rouge's eyes widened. "Oh no... that's the one were all the criminals gather, it's a big place for them, and it's one of the most dangerous. Blood is something that's always on the floor." "How are we going to get them back then?" "We go and get hired." Said Rouge simply. "What?!"

"We'll be waitresses. Or bar maids. I've got just the outfits that will work." "What about me?" Asked Kendan. "You have to get the position of referee. I heard they lost one and are looking for another." "What did they loose the old one to?" "I think it was a knife someone threw... missed it's target." Kendan paled.

Pamilyn stood in front of the entrance, feeling very uncomfortable, "Rouge did I have to put this outfit on?" She asked, a silent plea in her eyes. She was in a light blue halter top with no sleeves, and a light blue miniskirt to match, then she had white knee-high boots, and no gloves. "They'll love you darling." Said Rouge, who was in a similar outfit. All the girls were dressed in similar outfits. And Kendan was in only a leather jacket, he winked at her.

"You'll be okay, if one of those guys tries hitting on you... I'll get 'em." Pamilyn smiled, "Thanks." Rouge opened the door and they walked in, but Kendan kissed Pamilyn on the cheek before they did. A dirty looking ferret glared at them. "'Choo want?" "To see your manager, we heard that you're hiring?" He had been looking at Kendan, but when he saw Rouge and the other girls his jaw dropped. "Sure... let me get 'im for ya'. BOSS! PEOPLE TO SEE YA'!!" The boss was an extremely fat rat, he scratched his huge stomach and smiled at them, revealing broken and yellow teeth. "Come on in me beauties." They went into his office. "Now what are you lovely young people looking for here?"

He asked, his sentence mostly aimed at the girls. "Employment." Said Rouge. The grin on the rat became even bigger. "Employment eh? I can give you employment. You lovely ladies can be waitresses, you, a bar maid." Said the rat pointing at Rouge.

"And you... what do you know about refereeing?" "Enough." Said Kendan. The rat roared with laughter, slapping Kendan on the back, "Excellent answer! I like a lad with a quick tongue." He pushed them out. "Smeep! Give the boy the referee dog tag." Smeep, the ferret, handed Kendan a dog tag. "Good luck mate, you're gonna need it. Those fighters is nasty."

"Thanks." Said Kendan, hanging the chain around his neck. Rouge went and took the next order at the bar, the old bar man glared at her until she whispered something in his ear and slipped something into his hand, then he nodded, and got back to his work.

Pamilyn took a tray and gracefully moved between the tables, serving customers. A yellow weasel with a light grey muzzle waved her over, "Hello my dear. You don't seem comfortable here. You here because of the rumor then? Trying to hide?" "What rumor?" Asked Pamilyn, pretending to write down an order. He chuckled. "You're pretty smart, I'll give you that. The rumor is that Toribio..." "Who's Toribio?" The weasel raised an eyebrow, "Hmm... I shouldn't have expected you to know. Toribio is a big evil lord, he's supposed to have convinced an echidna called Pachamac that the chaos emeralds would help him win some war. Corrupted the fellow, Perfect Chaos was unleashed. Not a pretty thing is it? I'm here because I really want to end that blighters life. Now to continue with the rumor. Toribio's most loyal servant is going to be here tonight to deliver some poor people to Eggman, which will somehow help Toribio gain a little more power. Maybe the resources to awaken Perfect Chaos again, but with the power to control him."

Pamilyn's eyes widened. She'd figured something out. "Would you excuse me for a second?" "Sure. I'll meet you in the storage room in ten minutes. 'Kay?" She nodded distractedly and was going to move away when he grabbed her arm, "My name is Blade, what's yours?" She blinked, "Pamilyn." His eyes became wide, he swiftly pulled her to the storage room and locked them in, she was frightened now. "What are you doing Blade?" His face was inches from hers. "Are you an Elemental?" "Yes, why?"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Toribio has a servant named Pamilyn. She is supposed to be a dark figure, her fur is blacker than the abyss, yours isn't, and her eyes are a deep red, she's supposed to be an assassin. I was afraid my life was going to end. How can I assist you my Elemental mistress?" He was on one of his knees. "What?" "My family has served the Elementals or whatever side the Elementals would have taken for years. Now that you are here I serve you." Pamilyn smiled, "Come on, I've got to introduce you to my friends. Quick."

Kendan was jealous until he heard Pamilyn's explanation of Blade's presence. Then he shook hands with the weasel with the black eyes, the ruby shard around his neck, the cowboy hat, the scar on one eye, the black vest, the dark blue jeans, and the black cowboy boots with silver lining. Rouge fully approved of Blade.

"You know the layout of this place?" She asked. Blade grinned, "'Course I do, I've been here plenty of times." "Good. We'll need to know where we can hide. Pamilyn, you'll be with me and Flame hiding, Blaze, Amber, you'll continue being waitresses until you see commotion or hear it. Whichever comes first." They nodded. "Okay, let's get our boys back." Said Rouge. "What about Amy?" Asked Pamilyn, Rouge smiled, "She can handle herself, you'll see."

Rouge was right, at that moment Amy was being a pain. To Toribio's servant at least. "QUIET!" He roared, Amy wasn't though, she continued to pound at her cage with her hammer. Toribio's servant's eyes narrowed, then opened fully, his pupils became small and his tongue shot out, wrapping around Amy, she struggled for a minute, then slumped. "What did you do to her?!"

Asked Thunderfist, worried. "I only knocked her out and sapped some of her energy, it's quite tasty." Said the servant after a minute of thought. Shadow's nose wrinkled in disgust. Servant laughed. "Oh come now, it isn't so terrible as death is it?" "Being handed over to Eggman's more terrible then death."

Said Sonic, Servant raised an eyebrow, "Is it now? You really must hate him." "You bet I do!" Trick was wrapped in black cords, as was Knuckles, to prevent them from using their powers. "So, who's your master?" Asked Dustcloud. Servant smiled, "His name is Toribio." Knuckles' mouth opened, his eyes wide with shock, because of the cords he couldn't make a sound though. "I see Knuckles recognizes the name." Chuckled Servant.

"Since he can't tell us about Toribio how about you? He seems to be a very powerful master to have such a strong and interesting servant." Servant seemed to glow with this flattery. "Thank you, Toribio brought Perfect Chaos, without him having corrupted Pachamac, Perfect Chaos would never have risen, now he intends to control Perfect Chaos for himself. But... every time he mentions Perfect Chaos he seems to look at me with hatred and disgust, I fear he might want to get rid of me as soon as he has this new servant. You don't think he will do you?" Asked Servant with obvious worry. "I think he will." Said Thunderfist.

Servant suddenly cocked his head, "Time for me to take you into the arena."

**Authoress note: What will happen? Why has this story suddenly become a whole lot darker? No idea! Find out in the next chapter! :) Read and review please. **


	12. Sorry

**This chapter is only an author note, to inform you of a devastating thing that happened.**

**Authoress: Hi.... uh...**

**Shade: Just tell them already!**

**Crazy: Yes, get on with it! It can only hurt you once, if it hurts you at all that is.**

**Authoress: Alright alright! Well you see... um... my Mom went onto my computer and decided that all my FF stuff was junk and DELETED IT ALL. --.-- That included future stories, chapters I had written and was going to post.... the lot! That includes descriptions of my characters and yours. So... I'm really sorry. :( Really, that puts a major setback on my writing, and I haven't been able to do much of that because of my Mom making me do tons of schoolwork. Which, I can assure you, is not fun, I'd rather be writing the stories you like. She didn't delete anything in my account, she can't get in there thank God. So... I leave this chapter to Crazy the squirrel who has decided that she and Shade can give you a little entertainment to counteract this sad news.**

**Crazy: Finally she finished, "They might hate me!" "I can't tell them!", huh. Yeah right. She sure TALKED a lot when it came to it. Sheesh.**

**Shade: If she was at the computer you'd be in deep trouble you know.**

**Crazy: Yeah, I know. But is she?**

**Shade: No.**

**Crazy: And that means we can cause little catastrophes and she won't know!**

**Shade: I think you made a spelling error.**

**Crazy: Really? Who cares. Let's continue.**

**Shade: *looks at sky* God give me patience... please...**

**Crazy: Hello all you lucky folks! You're two gorgeous hostesses...**

**Shade: Oh God... someone please say she isn't saying this...**

**Crazy:... are Crazy the Squirrel and Shade the hedgehog. I mean, Crazy the exalted favorite of the authoress and Shade, Princess of the northern contenentis.**

**Shade: Continentis? Where the heck did you get that? And you, CrazyNutSquirrel's favorite? Give me a break. I was her first OC.**

**Crazy: Shhh! They aren't supposed to know that!**

**Shade: Well they do now. Or if they don't they will in just a second. *climbs up tall tower and grabs megaphone* PEOPLE, CRAZY THE SQUIRREL WAS NOT CRAZYNUTSQUIRREL'S FIRST OC, SHADE THE HEDGEHOG WAS.**

**Crazy: No no no! All my dreams of stardom ruined.**

**Authoress: *wide eyed* What the heck did you two do? This room is a mess! Why is a tower growing up through the ceiling?!**

**Crazy: Uh oh....**

**Shade: ... Busted.**

**Authoress: OUT!!! **

**Crazy and Shade: *run out with arms over heads***

**Authoress: *sigh* Oh boy... yeah, so if you guys would please e-mail me your characters descriptions and anything you want to happen in the next chapter, as well as whether or not you want me to skip to Secondary school already. Thanks, sorry for the trouble, and I really should have hidden my FF stuff inside bunches of files instead of leaving it just on the desktop. . .**

**Charmy: HELLO! I'M CHARMY!**

**Authoress: THAT'S IT! *grabs flyswatter***

**Charmy: WHAT DID I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO......?!**


	13. Master and Servant

Master and Servant

**Authoress note: FINALLY some more inspiration for this thing.....**

**Disclaimer: Even if the chapter is grossly short?**

**Authoress: Yes, even if it is grossly short.**

**Disclaimer: How about we make a big authoress note so that the chapter is long?**

**Authoress: Shut it Disclaimer.**

Pamilyn's heart was thumping in her chest as she saw Kendan narrowly avoid a sledgehammer someone had thrown in their battle. _Oh please don't kill Kendan... we need him... _I _need him. _"If worst comes to worst I have this chaos shard, it will bring him back." Murmured Blade. Pamilyn smiled faintly, "Thanks." "I've got someone who can help you as well."

"Who?" Asked Flame. "His name is Psuedo." They quietly moved to the back of the office they were hiding in and Blade knocked on a hidden door. It opened, there was the rat boss. "Ah Blade! Quick quick! Come in, if Toribio sees this..." He stopped in the middle of his sentence, eyes riveted on the girls. "It's okay, Pamilyn is an Elemental and these are her friends." The rat boss relaxed. "Come in your highness." Pamilyn blinked, "Your highness?" "Yes, Elementals once ruled all, didn't you know that?" "Yes... I just didn't think it would apply to me." Said Pamilyn.

"Well come on in anyway." Flame shrieked as soon as the door closed, "What is it?!" Asked Pamilyn, whipping around, her hands glowing. A pale grey hedgehog stood behind the door, his eyes so pale a yellow that they were almost white. "This is Psuedo." Psuedo inclined his head to Pamilyn. "Can you... can you speak?" She asked. Psuedo shook his head. "No he can't." Said Blade, then continued, "He was a bodyguard to your ancestor, of sorts. His name was Dorance. So Psuedo is almost immortal. Like you and the other Elementals. He is very skilled with all kinds of weapons."

"You don't say..." Pamilyn was looking at Psuedo's neck, there was a small slash across it, Psuedo's hand went to it every ten seconds, his breathing was slightly irregular. Blade had been talking and she hadn't been noticing. "... Psuedo will most definitely ever be able to talk again. And he knows it too..." Pamilyn saw Psuedo's head turn as if to hide something... she saw a brief glitter.... tears?

***

Eggman advanced into the arena in one of his ridiculously big machines. Servant entered at the other side. "What is the payment you have Eggman?" Kendan was ignored as if he was nothing more than a small little grain of dirt. Someone tapped his shoulder, he turned, it was Amber, "We got allies, but we've got to wai.." Before she cold finish an inhuman roar sounded through the whole arena, all movement and talk stopped. Psuedo burst out of the office with Blade hard on his heels. "Psuedo no!" He yelled. But Psuedo's body was stretching and soon he was a tall, sinewy monster.

His eyes were the colour of dried blood. "You killed them all.... vengeance is due... protection..... sins forgiven..." the sentences that thundered out of his mouth were disjointed, his attack was not. It was smooth and fast, and he didn't seem to tire. While he was sinewy, Servant was bulky.

Servant's eyes held a small dewdrop of fear. Servant barely managed to parry Psuedo's relentless attacks. The long, whiplash tail he had grown had destroyed Eggman's ship already. The mad doctor had left in terror for his life. "Destruction of the unfaithful... ceremonies ended in blood....... screams of the innocent....." The battling continued. Pamilyn rushed out. "PAMILYN WHAT DID YOU DO?" Kendan had to yell to be heard over the chaos. Pamilyn whispered in Kendan's ear, "I gave him the memories and the duty that had been stolen from him. He was nothing but a mindless puppet who only knew that not having the ability to speak would make people fear him, and he didn't know why he was grieved by it. I reminded him."

Kendan looked at her. "But.... how?" "I simply aged the bonds on his mind that hid the truth." "And for his voice?" "I made the flaw younger until it was nonexistent."

Pamilyn couldn't say anything more because, with a scream of pain, Servant dug a claw into her back and swung her in front of him. Psuedo gave another inhuman roar of rage. "Cowardice that hides behind a gilded throne....... useless servants led to the guilotine......" Servant was starting to look uneasy. Before anything else could happen there was a white flash. "Servant. Come." Servant dropped Pamilyn, Psuedo caught her before she blacked out. "Chaos. What a lovely thing." Said the black figure, it's features hidden by the white light that appeared to teleport it and Servant. There was silence then Blade said, "That, ladies and gentlemen, was Toribio. The weilder of the eighth power."

Chaos broke out as people scrambled for exits. "Eighth power? What eighth power would that be?" "The power to create. But he only creates servants to destroy, and his mind is twisted, so his servants are too. But Servant has a glimmer of normality in him, which makes him suspect he is only a temporary asset to his master. But Toribio gave him a dog like loyal streak, so he will stay with Toribio even if he has to die."

"That's sad." Said Amber. Her words hung in the air like a soap bubble made of crystal... no one wanted to break the silence, to go back to the normal world. They didn't want to have to face the hardships they knew would come. "Are you all going to sit their mutely or are you going to let us out?" Asked Amy irritably, shattering the bubble. They looked at her. "Yes. But you might have liked it better if you'd stayed in there." Said Blade.

**Authoress: O_O Wow........ that was longer than expected. :) But that's good! I hope you enjoyed this chapter........ if you want to submit an OC to be another Elemental I have no objections, I need a cat and a fox. I don't have any ideas for the other two Elementals at the moment. Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate it, and happy holidays to the rest of you! :)**

**Disclaimer: Oh boy...... she only owns.... oh for pete's sake you know who she owns and doesn't own!**

**Authoress: DISCLAIMER!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Uh oh.........**


End file.
